winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom/Script
The Fate of Bloom Scene: Bloom's Room *Camera pans through Gardenia, then Bloom's room. Vanessa walks up to Bloom sleeping in bed.* Vanessa: Bloom, honey? Time to get up! *Vanessa leans over her. Vanessa: You're gonna be late, Bloom. *Bloom gasps and gets up quickly.* Bloom: Oh, no! School! Yikes! I've gotta get going! I'm going to be so late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! Why didn't the alarm go off?! *She puts her shirt on, realizing something.* Bloom: Wait a minute. There isn't any school, it's summer vacation. Not funny, mom! Vanessa: I thought it was funny. *Bloom yawns.* Bloom: I'm going back to bed. Vanessa: Sweetie, why were you up so late last night? Bloom: I was reading. *Vanessa finds a book on the floor, picks it up and reads the title.* Vanessa: Hm. "Fairies: Myth or Reality?". Pretty silly stuff, Bloom. Bloom: It is not silly, okay? Vanessa: Anyway, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop. Bloom: Oh, mom! Scene: Kitchen *Mike is reading the newspaper.* Mike: Good morning, sunshine. Bloom: Dad, I don't wanna spend my summer vacation working in the shop. I wish I could go somewhere fun, with my friends. Mike: When you're older, you can go wherever you want. Bloom: How old is "older"? I'm already sixteen, dad. Mike: Only sixteen. You're still my little girl. *Flashback to show Bloom as a child.* Bloom: Dad, snap out of it! *Back to reality.* Mike: Listen. In a few weeks, we'll all be going to the beach together, like we do every year. Bloom: I don't want to go to the same old beach with you and mom, I want something special. Vanessa: Something special, huh? Mike: Well for that, you need wheels. Bloom: Mom, dad, really?! *She runs outside.* Scene: Outside of the House Bloom: Oh! Huh? What? *She sees a bike.* Bloom: Ugh. Mike: Nice, huh? *Bloom speaks flatly.* Bloom: Uh, well, yeah. Thanks. *She sticks out her tongue and walks over to the bike.* Mike: See, Vanessa? She's speechless. Vanessa: I can see that. But, I think she was expecting something else. Mike: A ten-speed? Vanessa: Ugh, a car, Mike. Mike: Wha - she's still dreaming about being a fairy. Vanessa: She's sixteen, she's growing up. *Bloom is riding her bike down the streets.* Scene: Park *Bloom parks her bike near a tree.* Bloom: Okay, Kiko, don't go too far. *She sits down and eats an apple. Kiko comes back screaming. He tugs on Bloom's shoelace and howls alarmingly.* Bloom: What's the matter, Kiko? *Kiko howls again.* Bloom: Okay, okay. *In a glen, Bloom sees a fairy fighting a troll and his ghouls. The ogre roars and the fairy grunts.* Stella: Rising Sun! *She fires a spell and Bloom gasps.* Stella: Solar Wind! *Stella fires another spell. Knut catches one of the ghouls Stella beat and makes it disappear.* Stella: I am Stella, fairy of the Shining Sun, so back off! *Knut roars and charges toward her, knocking her to the ground.* Knut: Little fairy, I know who you are! Ghouls, take her scepter! *The ghouls run up to Stella's scepter and grabs it for Knut to take.* Knut: Ah, not so sunny now, are you? Huh? Bloom: Let! Her! Go! Knut: Huh? *Knut roars.* Bloom: Uh-oh. Knut: GET HER!!! *The ghouls charge toward Bloom and Kiko. Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Get back! *Bloom reaches out her arms and suddenly produces a shield. She is unharmed.* Knut: Huh? Hmm. *Bloom is amazed at what she did.* Bloom: Whoa! Did I just do that?! *Kiko pretends to be her fighting, but a scorpion approaches him.* Bloom: Hands! Off! Kiko! *She swings a bat at the ghoul, knocking it out.* Knut: Arrg! *Knut takes Bloom by the bat.* Knut: Bad move, little girl! Bloom: Let go! *Bloom glows and releases a dragon from her body. It knocks Knut out and flies out of the park.* Stella: Wow! You really have quite a punch. Bloom: Yeah, who knew. *Stella picks up her scepter.* Stella: Hey! Thanks! Bloom: No problem. *Knut growls.* Knut: I'll see you again, fairy. *Stella faints and reverts to civilian form.* Bloom: Oh no. She fainted. Let's get her home, Kiko. Scene: Unknown Place Stormy: Knut, you useless ogre! Darcy: You failed! Knut: I'm sorry your scariness. I really tried, but there was this super powerful fairy. Icy: Really? Super powerful? Tell me more. Scene: Bloom's Living Room Mike: Bloom, I don't get it. Tell me one more time. Bloom: We were in the park, big scary monsters attacked us and she fought them with some kind of magic and so did I. Mike: Bloom, that's nuts! I think we should call the police and take this girl to the hospital. Stella: No, please don't do that. Vanessa: Her color's better. How do you feel? Stella: I'm alright. Thanks for helping me Bloom: Oh no problem. You're safe here. These are my parents, I'm Bloom. Vanessa: And what shall we call you, dear? Stella: My name is Stella. But I'm not from around here. Heard of the Magic Dimension? It's in another galaxy. I'm princess of Solaria and Fairy of the Shining Sun. So, I was forced down here with these ogres and ghouls attacked me. Mike: This girl needs help. She's delirious. I'm calling the police. Stella: Ugh. Hmm... *Stella changes the telephone into a cabbage and a carrot.* Stella: Believe in me now? Mike: What? Bloom: I believe in you, Stella. Stella: As I was saying, there I was being attacked by these monsters and out of nowhere, your daughter showed up and saved me. Bloom: Actually, I don't know what I did. Stella: A fairy doesn't need to know how. She just did it that's all. Bloom: Me... a fairy? Stella: I say so. I mean, if you throw up energy shields like a fairy and you beat down monsters like a fairy, you must be a fairy. Mike: This is just nuts! Fairies, nuts! Scene: In a Factory *Knut, a hunter troll, and ghouls appear.* Knut: Grr! Troll, sniff out those fairies! Troll: This way! Scene: Bloom's Living Room Stella: Wow! I love your room. *Stella gasps.* Stella: Wow! Did you draw these? Bloom: Well, yes. Stella: I'm being kind of being nosy, aren't I? Bloom: Huh? No, no, it's okay Stella. It's just that this day is insane. I wish that I could believe that I'm a fairy. Stella: Believe it! When you needed to, you were able to call up your powers. You've always had them, you just didn't know it. All you've got to do is concentrate. *Stella turns the writing tools next to Bloom's computer into a giant pencil.* Stella: Okay Bloom, you try it. Now, bring them back to their original shape. You can do it *Bloom tries but fail and sighs.* Bloom: Oh, man. Stella: You just need training... *Stella turns the pencil back into its original state.* Stella: And the best place to get it is the Alfea College for Fairies. That's where I go, and you should go there too. Bloom: Where is Alfea? Stella: It's in the Magic Dimension. The home of all magical creatures including fairies, like you! Scene: Outside Bloom's House *Knut and gang have arrived.* Troll: I smell them, two fairies. In there. *The troll points to the direction of the Bloom and Stella.* Knut: We'll take care of both of them. Scene: Living Room *Mike and Vanessa are discussing what they had discovered today.* Vanessa: It isn't ridiculous! Stella is not a normal kid! You've seen it. *She points at Mike.* Vanessa: And you know it! She's magical... And maybe Bloom is too... Scene: Kitchen *Kiko is hopping near the door when he spots Knut's shadow. He jumps and quickly goes get Mike and Vanessa's attention.* Scene: Living Room *Kiko tugs on Mike's pants.* Mike: Not now Kiko, we're really busy. *Mike lightly pushes him off. Kiko then frantically jumps to Vanessa, tugging on her pants and pointing at the door, which rattles vigorously. Mike stands and walks towards it.* Mike: Hey, what's going on back there?? *The troll growls and breaks in with enough force to shake the house.* Mike: Ah-uh-ah. *The trolls growls again, frightening Mike and Vanessa.* Scene: Bloom's Bedroom *Stella and Bloom gasps as they hear Vanessa scream downstairs.* Scene: Living Room *The troll and ghouls rampage the house and corners Mike and Vanessa. The two embrace each other shaking in fear.* Knut: Now, where are those little fairies? *Mike tries to protect himself and Vanessa from the ghouls.* Stella: Looking for me? Knut: Huh? What? *Knut and the troll turn to Stella.* Stella: Because I'm right there, you blimp. *The troll approaches Stella.* Stella: Hi-yah! *Stella gets off the stairs and conjures an energy ball and blasts the troll.* Stella: Light of Solaria! *The troll is thrust back.* Knut: Don't just stand there! Get them! Stella: Bloom, we're out numbered. We have to split them up! Bloom: Ghouls, let's take this outside! *Bloom gets the ghouls to follow her outside.* Knut: Hey, did you call me a blimp? *As Knut is preoccupied, Mike and Vanessa escape through the window.* Stella: Well, if the shoe fits! Scene: Outside the House Stella: Yah! *A blast of light a emitted inside the house as Stella attacks Knut. Bloom is outside with the ghouls and unsure of what to do.* Bloom: Yikes! *An upside down pot is maneuvering between the ghouls and Bloom.* Bloom: Hmm?? Hm. What? *Bloom picks up the pot. Kiko is revealed to be inside.* Bloom: Kiko? *The ghouls become more threatening. Bloom gasps and drops the pan.* Bloom: Double yikes! *The ghouls slowly approach Bloom.* Stella: AHHHH! *Stella crashes through the window, landing outside.* Bloom: Stella! *Bloom checks up on her.* Stella: Don't worry, I got everything under control! You'll see! Troll: Alright, that's it! *Troll smashes his way throw the door.* Troll: Ha-ha-ha-ha! *Whip lassoed around troll's neck. Specialists showed up.* Troll: Argh! Timmy: You got him! Sky: Now let's take him to jail where he belongs. Riven: Relax! I've got him completely secure. Brandon: I am totally relaxed. It's you you'll need to worried about. *Troll gets out of lasso, and knocks Riven down.* Bloom: Ah! *Troll turns around and charges Specialists.* Sky: Stay behind me! Brandon: Sky, hang on! *Brandon uses his sword to make a hole in the ground while Timmy shoots the troll with his blaster causing him to fall down.* Riven: Pardon me, ladies! I got work to do. *Fights the ghouls. One of them gets on his back.* Riven: Get off me! Yeah! *Knut knocks him down.* Knut: Argh! *Both Bloom and Stella knock him down with a spell.* Stella: And that's how you get rid of an ogre. Bloom: Wow, I really can do it! Stella: Totally! Told you so. *Knuts gets up, but realizes he's getting cornered.* Knut: Dammit. *Knut teleports away with all ghouls.* Stella: Finally, he was getting on my nerves. Bloom, let me introduce to the Specialists. Riven. Riven: Hm. Stella: Brandon. Brandon: Hey! Stella: Timmy. Timmy: Hi. Stella: And prince Sky. Sky: Hello. *the troll tries to get out from the hole.* Timmy:'''Hey! Where do you think you going! *Timmy captures him.* '''Riven: Well, guess that's it. Specialists: Talk to you later. Bye! See you, girls! *Specialists leave with the Troll.* Scene: Living Room Stella: Let me help you. I could fix anything with a little magic. Mike: Ah, thanks, Stella, but think I'll do it the traditional way. Vanessa: Bloom is ready. Mike: You're sure about this, sweetie? Bloom: Yes, dad. I've got to learn to use my powers to be a fairy. Mike: I know, but we don't know anything about Alfea college. So we coming with you. Bloom: Really? Well, ok. Mike: Believe me, you don't go to the magical dimension until we cheek it out. Bloom: Ah, Stella, can we all go? Stella: Of course! I can bring everybody! *Ring transforms into the scepter.* Stella: Ready? Mike: Ready. Stella: Then let's go! *Uses the scepter.* Stella: To Alfea! *Scene changes to the inside portal while Bloom, Stella, Kiko, Vanessa and Mike move through it.* Scene: Outside Alfea Mike: Holy-quacka-molly! It does exist! Wow, I've never seen anything like it! Vanessa: Bloom! That must be Alfea college. Mike: So let's go! I'd like to get a close look at... *Bumps into the barrier.* Mike: Hey it's like there is the invisible wall I can't get through. Weird. Vanessa: Oh! Bloom: Really? Where is it? I can't feel anything! And it's not stopping Kiko. Stella, did you... do that? Stella: No, Bloom. It's a magical protective barrier it makes non-magical creatures out of Alfea. I am sorry, but you can't go any further. Bloom: Mom, Dad... Vanessa: I guess it's time to say goodbye, Bloom. *Bloom hugs her parents.* Vanessa: Ah. Our sweet girl. Mike: Do you best, Bloom, and remember, whatever happens, you can always come home. Kiko, you keep an eye on her. Stella: Don't worry she's in good hands. Come on, we have to go. Bloom: I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can. Stella: OK, you guys ready? Don't move. Ring of Solaria! *Ring transforms into the scepter.* Stella: Have a nice trip! *Uses scepter to teleport Mike and Vanessa back home.* *Girls get through the barrier.* Scene:Alfea's Yard *Camera moves from far outside of Alfea to it's outdoors.* Stella: Here we are! Alfea College. Bloom: This place is unbelievable!. Stella: Oh-oh. Trouble. It's Griselda. Griselda: Who are you? And where do you think you going, young lady? Faragonda: Griselda, I see you found our newest student, Bloom. She'll be part of our freshmen class. Griselda: She's not on my list, headmistress Faragonda. Faragonda: But she's on my list, Griselda. So, welcome, Bloom! And welcome all to Alfea! *Camera moves back to outside view* Scene: Alfea's Hall *Faragonda opens up the doors and gets inside as well as Griselda and freshmen students* Faragonda: Here we are! This will be your new hall for the next few years as you study to master your powers and become fairies. It will be hard work but I now that everyone here can do it. I look forward to getting to know each of you and your abilities. You have entered the realm of magic where you will found wonderful things, but you'll also encounter dangers. I advise... Stella: *Parodying Faragonda's voice.* Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. *Laughs.* Now she's gonna say it. Faragonda: Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. Griselda: So, girls, you are free until tomorrow morning. You can go to your rooms. *Everyone leaves* Faragonda: Good luck everybody. I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh, and classes at 9 o'clock sharp. Do be punctual. *Scene shifts to Bloom and Stella moving to their living room. Stella: Faragonda is the best but Griselda, duh. Bloom: Hey, what's Cloud Tower? Stella: Magix world has three schools. Alfea, our college is one. *Camera shifts to Red Fountain.* Stella: Red Fountain is the college for specialists *Camera shifts to Timmy, Riven, Sky and Brandon* remember these boys? *Scene shifts to Saladin.* Stella: Their headmaster is Saladin. *Camera shifts back to Bloom and Stella.* Stella: And the third school is Cloud Tower. *Outside view of Cloud Tower is shown* Stella: It's for witches. *Inside of Cloud tower* It's run by scary old Ms Griffin and some of these witches are really mean. *Back to Stella and Bloom* Stella: Hey look! We are in the same apartment! Cool! *Opens apartment's door.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm Stella: I think it's my room. *In Stella's Bedroom* Bloom: You've got your own room. I guess I'm in this one. *In Bloom's and Flora's bedroom* *Bloom walks into a room but stomps on a leave of talking plant. It screams. Bloom: Oh! Sorry! Flora: No. don't be sorry. I'm Flora. I think we're roommates. And this is my talking plant. *Tickles a plant and it calms down.* Flora: It's a magical creature. Bloom: Well, I just let you and your magic plant get settled... *Tries to walk backward from the room, but bumps into Tecna.* Bloom:'''Oh! '''Tecna: Walking backward is irrational. I'm Tecna. Stella: Hi, Tecna! I'm Stella. Flora: And I'm Flora. Tecna: Hey! I think I have a roommate is it one of you. *Musa shows up.* Musa: That's me. I'm Musa. Stella: Hey, anybody hungry? We could go to a Magix City for dinner. Flora: Cool! We can get to know each over. Bloom: Anyone for pizza? Musa: Pizza? Flora: What's pizza? Bloom: You know... pizza. Scene: Magix City *Camera follows the bus that Winx Club taking to Magix.* Bloom: *Off screen.* When we get to Magix I need to call home that my parents know I'm OK. *Scene shifts to Bloom's home. Phone rings and Vanessa picks it up.* Vanessa: Hello. Bloom! *Scene shifts to Bloom in a phone booth.* Bloom: Hi, mom! Everything's great. Alfea College is wonderful and I'm sharing an apartment with Stella and three other girls. No courses start tomorrow morning. But don't worry I'll keep you posted, alright? Ha? *Notices Knut passing by.* Bloom: Yes, I understand. Ahm, mom? I've gotta go now. Big hug and kiss daddy for me, please. Alright, bye. *Bloom takes the card out, gets out from the phone booth and starts following Knut.* Bloom: It's that ogre that attacked us in Gardenia. Hey, he's spying on my friends! Where he go? I gotta find him. Scene: Alleyway *Knut gets to alleyway, Trix show up.* Icy: Well, did you find her? Knut: Ah, no, your nastiness. But I saw there over fairy. Bloom: Witches, ah? *Darcy notices Bloom's presence.* Darcy: Sisters, we've been watched. But I'll take care off it. *Creates an illusion of herself.* Bloom: Move, you big ogre. I can't see a thing! Darcy: Now all I have to do is disappear and she'll stay here. *Disappears.* Bloom: That's better. *Darcy reappears behind the Bloom.* Darcy: Surprise! *Knocks her down.* Bloom: Ah! Icy: So? *Darcy's illusion disappears.* Did you get our little joke? Look behind you. Darcy: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Hey there! Bloom: *Panics.* I'm the fairy! Get back! *Shots a magic projectile but it has no effect on Trix.* Icy: Ah, you called THAT magic? Icy says THIS is magic. *Traps Bloom in ice spikes.* Darcy: And Darcy says THIS is magic! *Fires a wave that knocks Bloom further down.* Stormy: Hah! Bloom: Oh no! Stormy: And Stormy says THIS is magic! *Summons a tornado that throws Bloom the cliff of a building.Bloom gasps trying to hold on, Trix are laughing.* *Scene shifts to Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna.* Tecna: Hey, I wonder where Bloom is. Flora: It can't take that long to make a phone call. *Back in an alleyway.* Icy: I don't wanna leave you hanging there so come on down. *Throws Bloom back to the ground, but she falls into the pile of boxes.* Bloom: Ah! Ah! Icy: And chillax! *Imprisons Bloom in block of ice.* Icy: So, you're a fairy. Well, we're the Trix! *Scratches the ice.* Stella: Hey! Leave our friend alone! Icy: Seriously? Knut, attack. Knut: Argh! Argh! *Charges the Winx.* Stella: Oh, boy! Winx: Magic Charmix! *Girls transform.* Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Transformation sequence ends.* Tecna: Static Sphere! *Shots a spell that traps Knut in a magical sphere.* Musa: Sonic Blast! *Summons two satellites that stun Knut.* Flora: Super Pollen! *Summons vine that throws Knut far away from the action.* Icy: Ah! What a dimwit! Silly fairies! You asked for it! *Unleashes wave of icicles.* Tecna: Hide behind me! Fire Wall! *Creates a shield that absorbs all icicles.* Stormy: Agh! Sisters, just let me at them! *Shots a lighting bolt that destroys a shield and knocks Winx down.* Icy: And I will finish them off. *Starts channeling a spell.* Musa: Aw! *Winx Club gets up on their feet.* Stella: Ring of Solaria! *Ring transforms into the scepter.* Icy: Agh! Stella: Girls! Let's get out of here! *Recalls all of them including Bloom to Alfea.* Icy: Ah! They got away! Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Bedroom Narrator: Later at the Alfea College for fairies. *Camera shows outside view of Alfea, then moves inside of Winx's Dorm into Bloom's and Flora's Bedroom.* Bloom:*Off screen.* You guys, thanks for saving me from these witches. Stella: Those witches call themselves the Trix we should have a name like "Stella team"... "The Stella Five"? Oh, I've got it "The Stellaris"! Musa: The what? Stella: Hey! It rhymes with fairies. What's wrong? Don't you like it, Musa? Tecna: Nah! It's totally uncool. Bloom: What about the "Winx"? Flora: I vote for the "Winx"! Musa and Tecna: *Together.* Me too! Tecna: Ahm, what the "Winx" mean? Bloom: Nothing! Just us! The Winx! Scene: Griselda's Room *Camera moves from outside of Alfea into Griselda's room.* Griselda: Young ladies! It is a tradition at Alfea college that first years take on a challenging task without the use of magic. And I have devised a very special task for you. When everyone else enjoys an outing, you will spend the entire day at school. *Girls gasp.* And you will clean the castle from top to bottom. Flora: What? The whole castle? Griselda: No, only the stairs, the corridors, classrooms and bathrooms. Stella: Oh, no problem! I thought it's gonna be much worse. *Bloom laughs.* Griselda: You will find you have no access to your magic powers so... these are work tools. Tecna: Ha? What a strange object. *Tries to find information about that in a computer.* Griselda: And I forgot... *Shuts down Tecna's computer.* You can't use technology either. Tecna: But why? Musa: Totally busted, Tecna! *All girls, except Tecna, laugh.* Tecna: It's not funny! You're all being irrational. Griselda: Young ladies! Tomorrow I'll conduct an inspection. Everything will better be clean! Now go. Scene: Alfea's Hall Flora: Do you want me to show you how to do this? Tecna: No, that won't be necessary. I am sure I can figure out how to use these primitive instruments. Flora: Are you sure? *Tecna puts a bucket on top of her head.* Flora: Are you really-really sure you don't want my help? Tecna: I can handle the situation, Flora. Don't worry! *Tries to clean picture frame on top with a brush.* Tecna: See? Flora: Oh, yes! *Picture frame falls down and brakes apart.* Flora: I see. Tecna: I think I've done something wrong! Flora: Huh, now you will let me help you? Scene: Audience *Bloom and Musa are doing all the hard work while Stella's chilling out on a table.* Bloom: Ah! I can't wait to be finished. Musa: Yeah we've been done a lot sooner if You Know Who had helped us! Bloom: We've all agreed that we've gonna clear the floors. Stella: No, you two agreed. Hey, do you want me to break a nail! Musa: Argh, we breaking ours! Stella: I am the princess! Musa: So, what? Stella: So, I don't clean! Bloom: Look, let's just get to work and get this done. *Bloom pours all detergent into a bucket with water then throws a bottle away.* Stella: You'll do just fine without me. Musa: That's not fair! Stella: Well somebody has to do it! *Bloom splashes water on Stella.* Stella: Ah! Hey! Bloom: What were you saying, Stella? Musa: Good one, Bloom! *Laughs.* Bloom: Yeah, but I've got some for you too! *Splashes water on Musa as well.* *Sometime later in the same auditory. Stella, Bloom and Musa exhausted laying down on the ground. Water is all around the auditory. Flora and Tecna show up after cleaning the Hall.* Flora: Wow! What happened in here? The tornado? Stella: Oh, we were just working some things out, right? Bloom: Ha-ha-ha! Right! Musa: That's right! Flora: What a wreck! Tecna: We'll never finish this part! Stella: What do you say we ask boys to join us? Flora: *Sarcastic.* Yeah, why not? I mean then if we'll get caught we'll be grounded until infinity! Bloom: Well, I think that's a great idea! They could help us with cleaning! Tecna: But that's like cheating! Isn't it? Bloom: Nah. Griselda said: "No magic, no gadgets". She did not say no flesh and blood! Stella: Of course! *Drops brush and bucket.* And when we've done cleaning we can have a nice party! Musa: *Drops brush and bucket as well .* That's a wonderful idea. Bloom: Oh, I can't wait! Musa and Bloom: *Together.* Yeah! Scene: One of Alfea Hallway *Scene shows Specialist driving to Alfea than gets inside of Alfea.* Musa: My philosophy is "Anything goes better with music"! Even cleaning floors. Specialists: Ha? Riven: Wasn't this supposed to be a party? Bloom: Well, it will be as soon as finish cleaning. Here! Hands up! *Throws brushes to Specialists. Everyone but Riven catches them who refuses to help clean.* Musa: Riven! Flora: Let's crank it up! *Turnes up the volume of music.* Musa: Come on and let this cleaning part started. Riven: In your dreams. *Camera shows images of Bloom, Stella, Musa (who gets help from Flora) and Tecna flirting with Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy respectively. Then shows overview of the hall with everyone, but Riven, cleaning.* Scene: Winx's Dorm *Camera moves from outside of Alfea back to Winx's dorm.* Musa: *Throws CDs into audio players.* Awesome! Bloom: It went well, ha? Stella: Everything's done and I found out that Brandon is great with the mop. So what's going on with you and prince Sky?. Bloom: *Embarrassed.* Well... ah... nothing! Stella: *Gently pushes her.* So why are you blushing? Anyway, this is the perfect time to get to know them. Scene: Alfea's Yard *Camera shifts from Winx's Dorm's main window to the Alfea's Yard that Trix teleported into.* Darcy: Hey, didn't you said the school was empty? Icy: It appears I was mistaken. Ha? *Trix fly up to Winx's Dorm's balcony trying to look what's happening inside.* Icy: Those silly little fairies. *Camera shifts to Timmy and Tecna sitting on a sofa.* Timmy: *Embarrassed.* Would you like to dance with me, Tecna? Tecna: *Embarrassed as well.* Ah, no... I don't like too. It makes me feel kinda awkward. Timmy: Oh, well, that makes two of us then. I don't like it either. I feel ridiculous. Riven: Timmy, you're ridiculous even if you are not dancing. Tecna: Hm! *Musa passes by Riven trying flirt with him.* Sky: She's pretty cute, ha? Riven: Ha? Yeah, whatever... *Goes outside on a balcony. Trix disappear, then reappear back where they were initial.* Icy: Let's conjure up the vacuums. Stormy: Vacuums? But why? They made to find and store the most powerful mystical energies. Icy: I feel that the energy we're looking for is somewhere in the school. Stormy: Vacuums! *Trix summon their Vacuums.* Icy: Let's go the Vacuums take us to the power! *Trix fly inside Alfea.* *Few minutes later at Alfea's hall.* Icy: Sisters, we'll search this whole stinking castle, but just in case, these fairies come looking. *Summons 4-handed Minotaur monster.* This should keep them busy. *Monster roars.* Scene: Winx's Dorm *Stella is pouring a juice in a glass held by Brandon, but spills some because of the sudden quake.* Stella: Brandon? Am I making you nervous? Ah! Oh! Brandon: This whole school is shaking! Bloom: Oh! Flora: What is it? Stella: Oh! It's coming from outside! *Everyone gets out to a balcony.* Stella: Maybe somebody left their TV on. *Glass brakes in opposing apartment. Sofa felts down from that window. Stella: *Scared.* Or maybe not... Bloom and Flora: *Together, both scared.* Not. *Riven whistles. All specialists' Wind Riders come up to the balcony. Specialists jump on to them and fly to the opposing wing of Alfea. Girls get out to the yard as well.* Bloom: This way, Winx, come on! Scene: Crash Site Timmy: What kind of creature could do this? Tecna: A big and heavy creature. Riven: *Sarcastic.* Oh, golly! I never woulda guess! Tecna: It's a little over eight feet tall, weights close to the ton. Its fur is beastly it has horns and multiple clawed limbs it also has a musty odor. Now is that better? Stella:*Laughs.* Way to go Tec! Ah! *Another quake happens.* Sky: Alright, that was it! Brandon: What are waiting for? Let's go! *Sky and Brandon draw their swords.* Sky: Come on, you guys! This way. *Sky, Brandon and Timmy go first. Riven draws his sword as well.* Stella: We are coming too! Riven: No! Stay where you are, little fairies. This isn't a job for you. Musa: Was he saying seriously? Scene: Alfea's Halls *The Winx started their search as well. The Trix with the Vacuums are following them.* Icy: The Vacuums are headed this way. *Scene shifts to the Specialists.* Brandon: Hm... Hey, Timmy, can you give us some light. Timmy: Sure thing. *Shots illuminating projectile out of his blaster.* Brandon: *Pointing upwards to a hole in the ceiling.* He went that way. Sky: Yeah. *Scene shifts back to Winx.* Musa: Let's try this way. *Bumps into the monster's back.* Musa: Ew! You know I just hit something really funky! *Monster turns around. Girls gasp. Monster roars.* Stella:*Gets spattered with monster's saliva.* Ew! That's totally disgusting! *Stares angered at the monster.* Bloom: Stella, we have no powers. *Frightened pulls back from a monster.* Tecna: Run! Bloom: This way! *Girls run away from the monster which is charging them. Trix with the Vacuums continue following them.* Darcy: This way. Tecna: Come on! *Girls continue to run from monster, but Flora falls down.* Musa: Come on! Flora! *Flora gets up Stella helps her run holding her hand.* Stella: Let's go, girl! *Monster stops, roars, then stomps the ground causing a quake that knocks girls down. Then monster charges Bloom, but she is able to get away. Bloom: Yikes! *Monster sees Tecna and charges her but she is able to jump over him causing his horns to stuck in a wall. Stella: You are the one nasty critter. Maybe this will freshen you up. Sprays some perfume on him. Tecna: Great! You made him even angrier! Stella: Oh... Maybe another scent? *Specialists show up. Riven charges the monster. Riven: Argh! I gonna take this thing down! Sky: Let's take him on together. Riven: Why? I got this covered. *Gets knocked down by the monster.* Sky: Riven! *Riven is thrown away breaking the window in a process. Trix spot that. Icy: Well, what do we have here? *Riven is unconscious.* Darcy: Interesting, this guys has really strong negative force. *Observes him closely.* He's on a level with us! What do you think? Stormy: I'm not impressed and you're wasting time. Icy: I think that he could be useful, but not yet. Let's think about it a little later. *Monster is beating up Specialists.* Bloom: We gotta do something! Flora: The monster beating them to a pulp! Tecna: We don't have anything to fight with! *Stella comes with some cleaning equipment.* Stella: Look what I found! Bloom: And I know just what to do with it... *Some time later. Sky and Timmy are thrown to the wall. Brandon crawls away from monster.* Brandon: Man... Bloom: Hey, monster! *Girls are luring monster with a lot of noise.* Stella: We're here! *When monster notices that and charges them they all gasp, throw away cleaning equipment and run away.* Bloom: You ready? Musa: You betcha! *Bloom and Tecna spit some slippery detergent on a floor causing the monster to slip on it and fall to a lower level.* Scene: Ground Floor Flora: What is it? Musa: Ew, it's horrible! Bloom: What I wanna know where could a thing like that come from and what if there a lot of them. Flora: Oh! Tecna: We've got to figure out what's going on here. Stella: I say this is a special gift from Trix RS company. Bloom: Let's go to the miss Faragonda's office. If we use her crystal ball then maybe we could see what actually happening in Alfea. Flora: But that wouldn't be right! We can't go to the Faragonda's office is she isn't in there! Tecna: That's true it strictly against the rules. Bloom: Yes, but right now we are only ones who can do anything to protect our school! Scene: Faragonda's Office *Scene shows Winx and Specialists pass through the yard and then get into Faragonda's Office.* Bloom: Faragonda's Office. We have to go in. *Opens the door. Everyone gets in.* Stella: I'm uncomfortable with this. Riven: Hm... *Scene shifts to Trix moving towards the office with the Vacuums.* Icy: We're getting close. *Back to the girls and Specialists.* Riven: *Notices that Trix nearby.* We're not alone. Flora: What if it's another monster! Musa: What are we do? Bloom: Let's hide. *Trix get to the Faragonda's Ofice.* Icy: It's strange, Vacuums indicate that the greatest power in Magix is in this room, but I don't see anything. I guess we just have to trash this place and search every nook and cranny until we find what we want. Bloom: I don't think so. *Gets out from her cover. Riven turns on the lights.* Riven: Hello. Ha-ha! *Camera shows whole room. Trix are cornered.* Icy: What are you doing here? Bloom: No what are YOU three doing here? Faragonda: Just what I going to ask all of you. Up until a moment ago I thought it was my office. Bloom: I know that looks bad, but we can explain. Scene: Alfea's Yard *Camera moves from outside view of Alfea closely to Bloom and Sky. Bloom: *Embraced.* Well, thanks for everything, Sky. Sky: Actually, I had a really good time. *Camera zooms out to Stella and Brandon.* Brandon: Ah-ha-ha. Come'ere. *Kisses Stella in a cheek.* Stella: Ah... *Scene shifts to Timmy and Tecna.* Timmy: Hey, memorable evening? Tecna: Oh, yes. *Scene shifts to Riven, Musa and Flora.* Riven: The next time you, girls, have a party, don't invite me. Flora: Ah! Musa: *Angry.* Fine! Specialists: Good night, Winx! *Specialists are flying away on their Wind Riders with the monster in a magical bubble at their back.* Stella: Bye, Brandon! Bye! Faragonda: I must remember to thank director Saladin for the help his students gave us tonight. And as for you, three young witches, I must tell you that your behavior this evening is totally unacceptable in every way. Trix: Hm... Hm. Agh. Faragonda: I will be communicating with miss Griffin immediately. I trust you'll be disciplined accordingly. Goodbye, girls. *Teleports them away.* Griselda: And now *Girls gasp.* it's your turn! Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Now I looked at the situation as a whole, so I will not reprimand you. Bloom and Flora: *Together.* Phew. Faragonda: These evening events showed that you can handle difficult situations intelligently, creatively and without magic. So I'll give you back your powers. You have acquitted yourself admirably. *Faragonda snaps. Girls gasp as their magical powers return to them.* Faragonda:. Hm-hm-hm. Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Bedroom Narrator: The next morning at the Alfea college for fairies. *Camera zooms in from outside view of Alfea close to a Winx's dorm then into Bloom's and Flora's bedroom closely to a bed which Bloom sleeps on.* *Bloom talks in a dream. Then shown what is happening in her dream.* Daphne: Bloom! Bloom! Bloom: Who's there? Who's calling me? Daphne: It's me, Bloom. Do you remember me? Do you know my voice? Bloom: Who... who are you? What're you want? Daphne: Yes, Bloom, come to me. Come! Bloom: Where are you? Daphne: I am here.*Shows up.* I'm waiting for you. *Bloom tries to shut out the light that Daphne radiates.* Daphne: Come to me and remember. Bloom: Remember? What do I have to remember? *Dream fades away. Bloom wakes up.* Bloom: Remember? What do I have to remember? Flora: That today is our first time in a Simulator maybe? So, did you had a bad dream last night? Bloom: No, I'm fine. Thanks, Flora. Flora: Well, today is a big day! The Simulator is the real challenge. Bloom: I'm ready I just wish I could really use my powers, be a real fairy. Flora: You'll be fine, Bloom. When you need your powers they'll be there. *Kiko wakes up as well and gets into Bloom's backpack.* Bloom: I'm coming, Flora! *Takes backpack with her.* Scene: Simulator Control Room. *Camera shifts from outside view of Alfea into a Simulator control room.* Palladium: Alright girls, let's begin the simulation. For this task, you have to cast spells in a virtual place. Now, who of you wants to go first. Flora: *Scared.*Ah... Stella: *Scared as well.*Ah... Musa: Stella, you always like to go first. Stella: Not this time. Palladium: Just as I thought. I'll choose a volunteer. Winx: *All are frightened.* Ah... Palladium: Bloom. Bloom: Oh! Palladium: You can choose the environment. Which one would you like? Bloom: I... was thinking of a desolate environment. The most desolate possible. Palladium: Ok. There's a place called Domino. *Kiko shows up in a Bloom's backpack then hides back in.* Now remember, your task is to try to improve it. As soon as you enter a simulation room Domino will materialize around you. So, are you ready? Bloom:'''Yeah. Oh! My backpack! Can I bring it with me? '''Palladium: Of course, take whatever you need. *Opens the door to the simulation room.* Palladium: There, Bloom. You will have thirty minutes. I'll be at the computer room controlling everything. Now do your best. Bloom: I will. Musa: Good luck! Flora: You'll do great! Stella: Have a good time! Tecna: Don't mess up! Stella: What kind of encouragement is that? Tecna: The most rational kind. Bloom: Thanks, Winx! See you! *Goes inside the simulation room. Palladium closes the door and starts a simulation program. Scene: Simulation Room *Lights in a room turn on.* Bloom: Ah...hm? *Platform moves down. Room around her changes to Domino's environment.* Bloom: Wow. It would be easier if only I could transform into a fairy. Hm... Kiko? *Finds out Kiko in a backpack.* Bloom: What are you doing here? Ha-ha-ha, now you'll be a good bunny, ok? I have a lot to do here. Got it. *Finds some grass seeds that she immediately tries to plant.* Bloom: I start with a few seeds... and see if I can make them grow. *Digs a small hole and puts some seeds into it.* Scene: Trix's Dorm Narrator: Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower, the college for witches. *Camera shows outside view of Cloud Tower then moves to Trix's dorm.* Icy: So, sisters, let's pay a visit to a Simulator and see if that little fairy has the power we are looking for. Follow the Vacuums to the power. Ha-a-a-a... *Icy starts summoning her Vacuum.* Darcy: H-m-m-m... *Darcy summons her Vacuum.* Stormy: Hr-r-r... *Stormy does so as well.* Icy: Vacuums, take us to the Simulator. Take us to Bloom. *Bloom is shown in a triangle that Vacuums form. Then scene shows her directly.* Scene: Simulation Room *Bloom plants seeds in the ground then uses magic to force them to grow.* Bloom: Okay, here we go. Grow little ones! Sprout! *Sprout grows up.* Bloom: Oh, good. *Trix appear behind her.* Scene: Simulator Control Room Winx: *Together.* The Trix! Tecna: How did they get there? Palladium: They shouldn't be able to enter the simulation. *Tries to fix the problem, but fails.* And controls aren't responding. *Simulator malfunctions.* Scene: Simulation Room Icy: Hey there, junior fairy. *Bloom turns around and gasps.* Bloom: The Trix! What are you doing here? Darcy: We just thought we drop in *Channels a spell.* and give you a little encouragement. Bloom: Ah! Darcy: Good luck! *Throws a dark pulse wave at her but Bloom manages to dodge it.* Bloom: Ha? Stormy: Enjoy! *Causes huge quake that makes Bloom fall down.* Bloom: *Angry.* Ah! I really had it with you, girls! Icy: Oh, look what we found! *Shows Kiko standing frightened on an edge of a cliff surrounded by molten lava.* Icy: A bunny! Bloom: Kiko! Don't move! Icy: But rabbits are vermin so let's get rid of it! *Shots an ice blast that breaks cliff apart and cause Kiko to fall down. Bloom dives into a pit trying to save him.* Bloom: Kiko! *Scene briefly shifts to a control room.* Winx: Oh, no! Bloom! She jumped! *Back to the simulation room.* Icy: Ha-ha, I guess she really loves that rabbit. *Back in the control room.* Musa: Oh, no! Flora: Where is Bloom? Stella: Professor! Do something! *Back in the simulation.* *Fire dragon emerges from the lava. Bloom transforms.* Bloom: Yarr! *Transformation sequence ends.* *Trix surround Bloom laughing then camera returns into control room.* Winx: Ah! Stella: Bloom! Bloom! *Back in the simulation room. Bloom emerges from lava radiating huge waves of energy. Bloom: Yarr! *Unleashes burst of energy causing Trix to get back into the Cloud Tower.* Scene: Cloud Tower *Trix return into the Cloud Tower.* *Trix laugh.* Icy: Yes! Yes! YES! It is Bloom. She has the power of the Dragon's Flame we have found it and it will be ours! *Laughs.* Scene: Simulation Room *Camera shows Bloom laying down on a ground, de-transformed. She stands up.* Bloom: Kiko? *Hears Kiko's snoring. The camera shows Kiko behind a rock sleeping. He wakes up and comes to Bloom.* Bloom: Kiko! Oh, come here you! *Hugs him.* I thought that you were... oh, Kiko! *Scene briefly shifts to a control room.* Palladium: I must get Bloom out of there. Ah, immediately! Fix It Malum! *Casts a spell to get Bloom out of the simulation. Simulation room returns to its normal state.* Winx: Bloom! *Everyone gets in a simulation room.* Way to go, girl! Awesome! Yay! Palladium: Well done, Bloom! Winx: You did it! Yay! Ha-ha! *Everyone from the class congratulates Bloom than all of them start tossing her up.* Bloom: I am a fairy! *Screen fades to black. Ending credits sequence.* Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Specials Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts